Harry Potter: The Resurgent king
by Emperor Vanquest
Summary: First attempt at fanfiction...Manipulative,wvil, Dumbledore...Currently under revision. Reposts started 4-8-08. Please tell me if the changes make the story better or not. I have the previous chapters saved and will e-mail them to you. Review please!
1. To Further the Plot

Disclaimer: See previous Stories…tired of writing these…

Disclaimer: See previous Stories…tired of writing these….This will be my only disclaimer for this story: I do not make profit from this fanfiction, as I am not the all powerful JK Rowling. This is a rewrite of a pitiful first attempt at fiction…be patient.

* * *

October 30, 1913

In the small village of Godrick's Hollow, there was a large parcel of land on the outskirts which no one would visit. It was a beautiful house, made entirely of what looked like white marble, with gleaming towers topped in oxidized copper. The house didn't seem to fit the village; it was just too grand. Then again, most people forgot that they had seen it after they turned away from it. The large palace had been constructed some time in the late nineteenth century in order to provide work for the suffering men in Ireland. The family that owned the house came from a very fortunate bloodline and had been blessed with both financial and political prosperity. The patriarch of the family, at that time, was William Benson, father to Elizabeth Benson, whom would marry Gregory Heinrich Potter III. Being an only child, the Benson Fortune combined with the Potter fortune and a dynasty was created.

For several decades the Potters flourished in all aspects of British society whether it be economic, social, or privately. There just seemed to have been something in that Benson blood that had revived the failing Potter clan. Were Gregory had been the last male in his family before he married Elizabeth, now he had eight grandchildren, seven of which were boys! He died a very happy man and chose to be buried in the crypt at the estate beside his beloved Elizabeth. The family greatly missed the guidance and support that they had grown accustomed to receiving from 'granddaddy Gregory,' and soon family tensions and arguments split the family.

The youngest three grandchildren were all of age and finished with their education when Grindwald was exiled to the care of family in England, and there were definite signs on the horizon of a dark insurrection brewing. Lillian, Jared, and George all agreed that the best course of action for the family would be to remain as neutral and out of the way as possible. However, the rest of the family disagreed. Over the course of the next year the three Potters pleaded and begged their families to secure their assets and find haven in the 'colonies,' but no one would listen. Lillian had been especially determined to leave, as she had seen a vision of the devastation that was to come, but her family would not listen to her. Poor, sweet Lillian was almost a squib.

You see, the Potter and Benson families were magical, and belonged to a society completely made of magical beings. Over the course of time, certain prejudices had been developed amongst these people, when a utopia should have thrived. Having a squib was almost the worst thing that a magical family could encounter. Social standing, and sometimes economic prominence, would fall if word ever spread of a defect in the genealogy of the Potter family. 'granddaddy' had been most displeased at the low power levels that Lillian had displayed, and as head of the family, he educated her at home with private tutors, sworn to secrecy. He provided for her the best education that the muggle and wizarding worlds had to offer. She learned the classics, modern science, mathematics, women skills, potions, spell crafting, and the culinary arts. Gregory was a deeply rooted traditionalist, but he believed that a Potter deserved the best no matter what. That is where Lillian's Trust came into play.

Being a conservative, and member of the Wizengamot, Gregory had clandestinely submitted documentation to the American government that Lillian was wishing to immigrate. He provided her with a healthy 10 million pounds in property and assets spread throughout the continental US, and a semi-annual allowance of 7 million pounds, which would be increased with inflation. His children would never know of the charity that he had provided to his granddaughter, simply for the fact that none of them held a political bone in their body, and couldn't keep their mouth shut. It was a Benson trait, gossip, but Gregory dealt with it the best that he could…he made his children incapable of speaking about her. It may seem harsh, but rumors abounded that the Malfoy girl hadn't produced magic yet, and that was why she 'drowned' in the duck pond.

Gregory would not have that stain on his conscious. He treated all of his grand-babies like royalty and made sure that their individual educations were suited perfectly to them. Lillian was the youngest of three children, and the child of his daughter Fiona Horton. Fiona was a good lass but, the good Lord give-eth, and He take-eth away. One reason why Lillian and her brothers were raised in the manor was because their father had died…and Fiona had become unhinged. Jared and George loved their sister dearly and tried their hardest to protect her.

They knew that Lillian was special…she could 'see' things that were going to happen, she could even specify the date and time. This came as both a shock and a relief to granddaddy Gregory. He knew that Lillian would be scorned and looked down upon in England, but he was relieved that he had already made preparations for her to live happily in America. There was only one catch: Her brothers wanted to go too. Gregory saw that the boys cared deeply for their sister and agreed to help them along in their quest to leave England behind. Lillian had already shared her warning about the coming war, and her grandfather believed her.

He secured citizenship for his three grandchildren in the CUSAM, and the three arrived in Virginia, just as war broke out in Europe. If only their family had listened. If only opinions were different.

* * *

Late 80's-Early 90's

The old house that stood for as the seat of the Potter family had suffered much through the course of its existence. First WWI had seen the need for the family to drop the wards preventing muggles from accessing the estate, and saw the house converted into a field hospital, and communal shelter. During WWII, the labyrinth of dungeons and tunnels provided allied military leaders with a haven to fight against the blitzkrieg that devastated London and other areas of the country. There had been damage to the towers and some of the structure as raids flew to London and randomly attacked whatever the bastards could spot. The white marble and copper roof didn't really stand a chance on clear nights when the enemy was sure to come. Then Voldemort came.

The house had never really recovered from the damage that had been inflicted upon it. Sure, new masonry was erected and towers were reconstructed, but the spirit, the essence of the house never recovered. The ward in the old house and new house, as the sections came to be called, never quite came completely together. It was this flaw in security that Albus Dumbledore would later use to pressure the Potters with.

Over the course of the last year, Voldemort had begun to step up his campaign and on one occasion launched an attack against the Potter residence in an effort to break the moral of the society at large. The Potter House had come to be a symbol of national pride for English Wizards. It represented the defiance of the English spirit and resilience of hope. Voldemort found one of the weak points in the wards, slaughtered the five guards that were patrolling the house, and personally assassinated the parents of 17 year old James Potter. It was this attack that Dumbledore used to pressure James into service with his Order, and marriage to Lily Evans.

James and Lily had fought in many engagements with the enemy, and had personally come to a draw with Voldemort on three separate occasions, each a year apart. They were a hardened team of hit wizards that were hard pressed to be bested…Albus had to get rid of them. The opportune moment presented itself when he was interviewing a Divination teacher for the school. She was a destitute descendant of Cassandra Trelawney, great-great, several greats, of _the_ Cassandra of yore. When she went into a prophetic trance, Albus shut up. What the little shrew had just revealed derailed any plans that he had for Voldemort.

Albus was a dick, and surprisingly enough he liked it. He had surreptitiously guided young Tom Riddle down the path of darkness in order to cement his name in wizarding lore. "Merlin save us, Dumbledore guide us," was the phrase that Albus had coined in his head. He also like the phrase, "By Dumbledore's sagging…beard!" All of his fantasies had come to a screeching halt though when the bitch had spoken that blasted fucking prophesy to him. It seems that his inaction had forced magic to provide a solution to the problems he had created.

After altering her memories and leading her to the castle, Albus observed his thoughts in his pensieve. It was then when he discovered the two candidates for the role of hero. It would either be the Potter or Longbottom baby. _"There's no way in Hell that I will allow that daft fuck Longbottom become the child of prophesy. That would be disastrous! Imagine a lowly peasant like Frank fathering the defeater of Voldemort…I won't have it. It will have to be the Potters."_ Dumbledore continued this line of thought early into the morning and finally had a plan worthy of his genius. He slept with a smile on his face, even though he knew he would be destroying the life of an innocent child. He dreamed of lollipops, and Speedos.

* * *

February 25, 1991

Inside Potter House tempers were fairing as Dumbledore discussed his plans with the James Potter.

"I don't give a damn what your _spies_ have to say Albus! I will not subject my family to undue harm without justification. You have said that little Harry is a danger to Voldemort and an asset to the light, but you have yet to elaborate. I will not allow for my family to be placed in danger with this cockamamie scheme of yours." James Potter ranted as the fire in the hearth increased in size to absorb the excess magic flowing off of James.

"James, you have to listen to me! I know what is best at the moment as I am privy to some vital information Voldemort has killed for. I have already explained that I cannot disclose the contents of the prophesy as the information could inadvertently reach the ears of the Dark Lord." Albus calmly rehashed his argument to James for the umpteenth time. Inside Albus was seething. James was supposed to have bent to his will with no questions asked, but apparently Lily had been a bigger influence on James than was healthy. "You have to understand my boy, I am bound by certain oaths which prevent my disclosure of this information. All I can say is that Harry is vital to the success of the light's campaign against Voldemort."

"Albus I had fertilized my gardens with less potent shit than that! I work in the DoM, and have access to every prophesy ever recorded in the British Isles since our Ministry was founded and I have yet to see what prophesy involves my son. Don't give me that bureaucratic bullshit Albus, as the head of the Wizengamot you are exempted from your oaths, a measure you drafted and passed! Either give me the exact contents of this 'prophesy' you seem to worship, or get out of my House. I refuse to listen to you any longer. I will not needlessly endanger my family." James finished his rant and threw the door of the parlor open, indicating Albus should go.

Dumbledore silently raged and boiled in his mind but did not allow any external indications show. He bowed to the master of the house as he got up to leave, but as he was passing James he stopped. "Please James…I implore you. Think of your family. This house cannot be trusted!"

"I am thinking of my family Dumbledore, now leave before I enact the new security measures," a resolute James Potter said in a face which could have been etched from stone. Distrust and anger marred every inch of the normally calm and sedate visage of James Potter. He was upset and angered at the level disrespect that Dumbledore had shown him today, and the level of stupidity he believed James to be at. _"I do it all for my family. Harry will not be endangered."_

As one of the house's animated stone griffins escorted Dumbledore to the gates, he decided that plan B would have to be implemented.

* * *

March 1, 1991

Inside the Malfoy estate; the secret room under the parlor.

Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy met in the one place that shielded people completely against any form of detection. The room was rather sparse, in the eyes of a Malfoy, but for Severus the accommodations were grand. Traveling through one of the barely lit hallways, Severus was guided to a rather comfortable sitting room where he and Lucius could speak freely…and away from prying ears.

"What is so important that you had to drag me away from dinner with my family Severus? You know that I want to spend as much time with Draco as possible." Lucius was very conscious of his own mortality, and of the consequences of his role in the army of the Dark Lord.

"I have vital information that needs to be passed on to the master, but I want you to be the one which passes it to him." Severus replied as Lucius handed him a glass of whisky.

"Why do you need me to pass it on? Surely you aren't afraid of requesting an audience with the master? I speak with him several times a day. After all, he is in _my_ house. However, you are a friend and I will do whatever I must if you believe this information to be so vital to the cause. What is it old friend?"

Severus didn't know how to begin. "I have been able to gather certain information about a weapon that Dumbledore has hidden until recently. Now, the weapon is not physical, so much as it is information which deals with the Dark Lord's demise." Severus paused and saw that Lucius was confused. "Apparently a prophesy was made some time in the late 80's detailing the coming of a "savior" which would have "power the dark lord knows not," be born "as the seventh month dies" to parents whom had "thrice defied him." As you well know I am no friend of either James or Lily Potter, but I have seen Dumbledore conversing with Potter on several occasions about something which angered James. Just this last month, I heard a rumor that James had broken ties with Dumbledore and refused to follow the lead of the man. He, James, resigned his commission and has since taken his seat on the Wizengamot and is trying his damnedest to destabilize Dumbledore's support base." Severus finished and waited for his friend.

"My father said something the other day about a number of bills that had been submitted by a Potter that looked 'rather promising,' but I didn't understand him at the time. Are you suggesting that the Potter boy is the one that this prophesy spoke of? Severus, I don't put much stock in divination, and I don't know about the master. Do you have any proof of your claim?" Lucius knew very well the consequences of failure. If this information was incorrect it would be considered a very severe failure by the Dark Lord. Lucius held no desire to anger his master…ever again.

"I have a memory contained in this vial of a witness whom overheard Dumbledore discussing a prophesy with one of the Prewitt boys. The source is of no concern, as he doesn't even remember his day now. Memory modification can do wonders if you are skilled enough…eh Lucius?" Severus handed over the vial and Lucius reviewed the memory that played out for him. Inside his mind a portion of the prophesy stuck out: _"The one with the power to defeat the dark lord shall be born as the seventh month dies. Born to parents which have thrice defied him he shall have great powers, and the dark lord shall be overwhelmed. Born to the light he shall destroy all darkness, and restore balance to magic. Before the first year of this decade has passed, as savior shall be born to rid the world of the Death Flight."_

"I will have this given to the master immediately," and with that parting comment Lucius departed the company of Severus to share with his master all that he had learned. After Severus had made sure Lucius was gone, his image began to distort and warp until Albus Dumbledore remained where Severus Snape had once stood.

_"You should have listened to me James…you should have followed the plan and the pain could have been avoided."_ On that thought, Dumbledore port-keyed out.

* * *

The consequences of that night were very apparent. Once Voldemort had verified that the information wasn't tainted and indeed true, a raiding party was sent to the Potter House to retrieve the Potter boy, and bring him before the dark lord. Of the 15 Death Eaters which began assaulting the wards of Potter house, only three made it into the house before they were killed. Needless to say, an even larger hole had formed in the wards, and Lily was scared beyond reconciliation. Death Eaters had penetrated the halls of Potter House and Lily would never again trust the defenses that the house provided.

After three weeks of ranting, raving, and sleepless nights on the sofa, James relented and began to formulate his own plan. Lily wanted to trust Dumbledore exclusively, but she was muggleborn. Her opinion of Dumbledore was limited to only what she had seen of him in school. James knew the whole history of the Dumbledore Family, and as many of his cousins had mysteriously vanished while investigating Albus, James knew to be cautious. He did the only thing that he could think of doing. He made arrangements to leave the country, but Lily would have none of that. She didn't care that James had family in the States that would welcome them with open arms, she was British and that was how she would stay. Damn his opinions and damn his attempt to besmirch Harry's English heritage.

A compromise was eventually reached with Lily. James would secure temporary housing in the village until the family could make plans to go on an extended vacation to Dixie. To placate his wife, James allowed Dumbledore to cast a Fidelius Charm on the cottage that he had leased, and chose Peter as their secret keeper.

When Dumbledore had finished casting the spell he got fucked up on every alcohol his brother didn't remember he still had. Dumbledore was one step closer to his goal, now all he had to do was coax young Peter into the role he was destined to play.

* * *

April 8, 1991

_Dearest Abigail, _

_I have been unsuccessful in my attempts to convince my wife to come and visit you so far. Don't fret though; I have put my foot down and on the 20__th__ we will set sail on a seven day muggle cruise and slip into Mobile and meet you a day later. I most graciously accept the invitation to visit cousin Lillian and cousin Jared. I was shocked to hear that George had been killed, but from what I understand of the situation his job made him a likely target for the Yankees. _

_Tell Lillian that I will be more than happy to bring along the items she requested. I honestly can't say why she never received them years ago. You were right in sighting prejudices and laws prohibiting these kind of things, but I never __**quite**__ agreed with my parent son everything. I firmly believe that our society is at risk to the muggles, but I am a bit more progressive than my parents. I did marry a muggleborn after all. Lately, I am beginning to regret that decision. Lily has no respect whatsoever for our customs and traditions. After I assumed my position on the Wizengamot and began to deal with the threat that our former Headmaster presented, she raged at me for days. I was just trying to protect the family! _

_If your grandmother knows half of what I think she knows, she can tell you horror stories about the 'Great Albus Dumbledore.' I am not quite familiar with the politics of the Americas. I know that our great-grandfather arranged a marriage between Elizabeth and your grandfather, but was he a democrat or a republican? I was planning on bringing the traditional family gift, monogrammed towels, and thought that instead of your family shield I would do something a little more amusing. Does that sound like a good gift? You know us men, confused with anything fashionable, except for cousin Andrew; no one talks about him though._

_Let me know if there are any other items that Elizabeth needs; I'll be sure to send them by priority owl. _

_Yours,_

_James Heinrich Potter II_

* * *

_April 12, 1991_

_Dear James, _

_I look forward to greeting you in Mobile. It is such a wonderful and exciting city. The city is one of the oldest in North America, and has some very posh wizarding districts. I recommend that you take young Harry to visit the Chuck-E-Cheese though. Most kids his age would go nuts there and you an Lily can enjoy watching him have fun. Granny Lil' used to take us there when we would come to see the Mardi Gras party. That is a story for another day though. Oh James we have so much to catch up on! I can't believe that we will be seeing each other for the first time in almost 20 years. _

_I didn't know that they named you after great granddaddy George. My brother thinks it's cool. I guess German names fascinate the minds of young teens eh? I was hoping that you would elaborate on those papers you mentioned in your second letter. Your last letter was completely devoid of any mention, but I did find out that the family lawyers are still in practice. They moved from Birmingham to Montgomery. That's why you were having trouble finding them. Strom added his cousin to the letter head and that may be why the floo was confused. _

_Anyway, those Norwegian cruises are supposed to be top notch! I hope you were finally able to subdue Lily's temper. I don't know what to tell you. Maybe uncle Jared can help you. He is the head of the family over here, even if granny does tell him what to do most of the time. I wish you could have seen some of the things that I saw when we were growing up. At family reunions my brothers and I would get a kick out of seeing our grandmother bossing our great uncles around like they were about to cause a catastrophe, but they never once ruined the potato salad. _

_I can't say that I understand what you are going through as I have yet to marry, but as I recall the divorce laws of England pretty much rely on your wishes and ignore Lily's…right? Do what's best for Harry James. This Dumbledore fellow smells like a Yankee to me. He'll use any weakness he can exploit. I suggest you cut him off at the pass. And if you did let him cast those wards he was mentioning, I would suggest you have a professional check them out. You can't trust a Yankee and you can't trust him. _

_That particular charm is outlawed in almost every state of the CUSAM, because of it's major flaw. People may be inherently good, but can you really trust the people of England right now, especially people that dip-shit of a Yankee recommended to you? I may not be English, and I may not know what your country is going through right now, But damn! You are family and the entire American Branch of the family would rise as one to slay your enemies if you ever called on us to do so. It's different over hear James. Because of the Yankee threat our schools teach us magic that only those communist pigs could come close to matching in ferocity. I hold several degrees in many diverse areas. For years we have been on the verge of war with those bastards because they keep attempting to cross our ward lines. Division Six has been working around the clock to destabilize the CUSAM, but we are stronger than that. _

_I got off topic a little didn't I? Anyway I look foreword to seeing ya'll on the 28__th__. Oh yeah, granny says she wants to thank you in person, those objects were very special for her. Your grandfather fell out of touch with granny over the years, and she was happy to finally be able to show us what he looked like. His portrait cried for nearly 30 minutes when he saw how she had aged. It hit them both pretty hard. _

_Have fun for a change!_

_Abigail Vanquest_

* * *

**April 21,****1998**

**Fun and Sun Recommended for Everyone!**

**By Rita Skeeter **

**Chief Political Correspondent. **

**In a surprising turn of events James Potter, Majority Leader for the Wizengamot, allowed for a brief interview to take place between staff writer Rita Skeeter and himself on the evening of the 19****th****. Why this came as a surprise was because previously the only times that the Conservative would give an interview was when legislation was at stake. In the past Lord Potter has made it abundantly clear that his personal life was not something to be 'paraded before the general public. I respect my constituency too much to worry them with my problems.' **

**Even though there have been continued attacks by the fearsome Lord Voldemort, Lord Potter recommends that everyone should find time to celebrate life with their family and friends. It was at this point in the interview that Lord Potter revealed that he and his family would be taking an extended vacation to the CUSAM until early October when the Wizengamot was scheduled to begin another session. Readers need to keep in mind that the Wizengamot will only meet during the months of April-September if the Minister calls a special session or the Lord Chamberlain, Lord Potter, calls for a quorum to discuss emergency business. As Lord Potter is going to be out of the country for six months, I doubt that our leaders will have to worry too much about that. **

**Lord Potter says that he has not been spending adequate time with his family and he plans on reuniting with a distant branch of the family in the Americas while his family toured the famous Confederated Union of Southern American Mages. As some of my readers are no doubt wondering, "Why is Lord Potter taking a vacation during this time of war?" Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump for the house of Commons, had this to say about the unknown departure of the Potter family. "I was not aware that His Grace planned on leaving the Isles anytime soon. He is a prime target for insurgent groups because of his stance on the issue of muggleborn rights. There are unconfirmed reports that Lord Voldemort plans for his demise because of the threat that he and Lady Potter represent to his, Voldemort's, campaign. I also fin it foolish that the Lord Chamberlain failed to continue the session long enough to force a vote on a number of bills that I sponsored before the Wizengamot. I urge people to contact Lord Potter and encourage him to call an emergency session of the Wizengamot." **

**I would urge my readers to consider is this: with Lord Potter taking an excursion out of the country, he is providing us with an example. Through his actions he is saying that we should not allow the fear of these terrorists to disrupt our normal lives. Live freely people of Britain, and remember to turn every 30 minutes or else you'll burn.**

* * *

Dumbledore threw today's paper in the fire. Yesterday's article had painted him in a very bad light, and the opinion section held at least a dozen letters wondering why he hadn't demonstrated 'such bravery in these dark times.' It was all a load of tosh as far as Dumbledore was concerned. James was young, but he played the games of politics well. Dumbledore summoned Snape to his chambers and instructed him to go after Pettigrew and 'coerce' him into joining the dark lord. Severus agreed and presumably went to ask the dark lord for additional forces to capture Peter.

_Yes, the game is afoot. By the time they return Voldemort will be waiting on them, Harry will be attacked, and Voldemort will die. Life is good. _Dumbledore laughed and popped another lemon drop into his mouth; Fawkes was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

In the small town of Pleasant Valley Virginia, resides a famous family. This family has basically run the town for the last several generations, but the townspeople didn't care. The family was unique in that there was some unidentifiable energy about them. No matter which member of the family was described one of the describing factors would undoubtedly be, 'They electrify the room.' The family had an odd previously unknown name, but the townsfolk had come to embrace the name and the wonderful people that it represented. Lillian Genevieve Potter-Vanquest was the matriarch of this famous family.

Little was known about Lillian, or how she became the first female mayor in Virginia, but the people were grateful of the changes that Mrs. V. had made. She had immigrated to America at the start of the First World War and had settled into a large estate on the very edges of town with two of her brothers. It was in the middle of the war when the town's mayor was drafted and sent to the trenches. Mrs. V. had organized several different organizations for the town, and helped to occupy the minds of the distraught mothers and wives by giving them a 'hobby' that could help with the war effort. To the people of Pleasant Valley she was a shining example of English Aristocracy, and the town council appointed her as the 'Community Outreach Administrator.' She held the position for five years; then she was elected mayor after the nineteenth amendment was passed.

One of her first major acts as mayor, that the people endeared her for, was that she commissioned a new City Hall for the people of Pleasant Valley, but the people were not expecting what was proposed. Her brother's were apparently skilled architects and the design was something most people couldn't comprehend. It was a mammoth structure the likes of which the people had never seen before. By the time construction began the war was over, and the project was financed through a trust of over 200,000 that Mrs. V. personally donated, along with a few state funds. The building was nine stories tall, was perfectly round, and had a two story glass pyramid on top. The people of Pleasant Valley didn't know how such a building could be built, but the Vanquest Brother's Architectural Firm pulled of the innovative feat. In a little under two years, the steel-reinforced concrete 'apple' was completed and the town celebrated by having a grand block party. The Lillian Vanquest Administrative Building opened to the envy of the entire state on June 17, 1920. Many of the 3,500 citizens of Pleasant Valley had never before seen electricity, indoor plumbing, or an elevator…but this building had it all! It was also the first time that many citizens experienced any type of air conditioning. The building was designed to 'breath' through several vents that were strategically placed by the Vanquest brothers.

A series of fans drew all of the hot air from the base of the building, to the top of the building, and another series of fans brought cool air up from the basement levels which were 65 degrees year round. It was like magic! State engineers couldn't figure out how such good circulation of air was possible in a building of this size. The Vanquest Brothers patented their designs and quietly they started to build an empire in the Southeastern US. By the time Lillian was to be reelected the population had skyrocketed to almost 8,000 people, which introduced many new problems into the mix. Three critical facilities had to be built in order for the town to continue to prosper. The first to come was Pleasant Valley Central School, which was located down on the same block as the Lillian Building, and it was created larger than need be to accommodate future expansion. The school could 'theoretically' house up to 2,500 students but most of the citizens were too concerned about their tobacco crops to worry about education.

The second major project that faced the populous was a prison complex/Police Headquarters. The city council called an emergency meeting and requested that all town members show up. Record Numbers attended. Many people had thought the design of the Lillian building was too large, but after almost all of the citizens had gathered in the Council Debate Chambers there were still hundreds of empty seats. Many would say that the room had expanded and continued to over the years, but that couldn't have been possible. The town council called the meeting to order and presented to the public evidence for a large prison capable of housing at least 2,000 inmates, and a Police Headquarters capable of housing at least 500 uniformed officers. The council proposed a 2 cent tax on every pound of tobacco along with a .005 cent sales tax city wide. There were roughly 2,000 farms in the bounds of the city, some large some small, but all produced the Virginia cash crop. Mrs. V's farm was by far the largest at 3,000 acres. These measures would be hitting her the hardest. The council showed how in the first year alone, close to 200,000 would be raised. After five years the project would be paid off with a surplus of over 480,000. The people were a little apprehensive of taking a loan against the town until they found that Mrs. V. would be providing the money with no interest, so long as the people agreed to leave the taxes in place for a minimum of 10 years after completion of the needed facilities.

When Mrs. V. pointed out that city would become one of the richest in the state, and taxes could then be lowered after the city secured enough gold to ensure its budget, people were excited. They would bite the bullet now so that a better tomorrow would be possible. The other immediate concern the mayor pointed out was that with an influx of so many people, and more likely to come, the city needed a hospital to ensure the health of the citizens. Lillian had made a request of her Uncle Albert, the head of the Potter family in Europe. She asked that the Potter family donate needed funds to build a state of the art medical facility which could also serve as a School of Medicine. A reluctant Uncle Albert agreed, but pointed out that other then the stipend, she was to have no involvement in the family, but he wished her well and was surprised at her accomplishments.

The Potter School of Medicine opened and was fully staffed by the end of 1928. The people would come to praise God for Lillian's foresight in economic affairs. By Black Tuesday, Lillian's tax system had been in place for eleven years, and backed up with gold. It was after the depression hit that Lillian gained state, and national attention for her leadership skills and general knowledge. The year that Hoover was voted out of the White House, Lillian was voted into the state house. She became the first Female Senator in the history of Virginia. Her leadership and political savvy led to the development of laws and tax codes that would help the state to recover from the grip of the Great Depression. She knew that there was another war looming on the horizon, and she was able to use her position in the Senate to turn a portion of her town, and surrounding cities, into an industrial paradise. By the time World War II came to the United States, Lillian had already instituted all of the needed mechanisms to take the state to war. When her Senate term expired, during the middle of the war, she lost her seat to a man. 'War is not the business of Lady's Madame! Go back to your city and build a bakery.' The man that had spoken that to Lillian in front of the entire Senate was found dead three weeks later; he was floating in the James River. The governor had to appoint his son to finish out his term.

After the war Lillian served another term as mayor before stepping aside and letting her brother Jared helm the city. She retired to the huge mansion and oversaw her estate until a very special man came into her life. Like most people of magical decent, Lillian and her brothers had only just began to look older than 20. Throughout her service to her townspeople, one thing that they admired her for was her beauty. It came as a complete shock to the people of town that Lillian had decided to take a husband at 45.

Lillian and her brothers had sought out the magical society that was rampant in the south in the first years of their immigration. When Lillian had turned 35 she met a young man in the CUSAM General Assembly by the name of John William Vanquest, also of Virginia. He and Lillian occasionally dated, but they didn't marry until Lillian was through with the Senate, which is quite funny. The same year that Lillian was ousted, John was elected Speaker General of the Assembly, and held a position similar in power to the Secretary General of the CUSAM. Three years into John's six year term, Lillian gave birth to a daughter, Abigail Elizabeth Vanquest, in honor of both her grandmothers.

Over the course of the next 30-odd-years The Vanquest family, along with new branches of the Potter's thanks to George and Jared, began to slowly take control of positions vital to the Virginal Assembly of Magic and select committees in the CUSAM General Assembly.

James didn't know the details of his long lost aunt and uncles, but he knew that they would be able to provide help to him. They had too…they were family.

* * *

Author's notes:

Chapter was a little longer than I expected, and waaaaaayyyyy different from the original. Let me know it is better or worse. Disregard, unedited chapters as the details and plot differences will make your head rotate and projectile vomit.

I love reviews.

-EV


	2. Visiting the Family

I hope that you all enjoyed the first remade chapter

I hope that you all enjoyed the first remade chapter. I know that it was easier to write the entire previous story. Thanks to everyone that has contributed to my stories. Ham, I hadn't expected to do what you did, but thanks. I'll be sure to give you more time on future editions.

April 28, 1991

Voldemort had called an emergency meeting of his most trusted Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Jr., Bellatrix Lestrange, and William Susan Yaxley were the only ones which were privileged to grace their master's presence on this evening.

The group had been summoned to the ruins of a castle somewhere in Scotland, the mountains told them as much, where their lord was seated in a throne like chair on the altar of the castle's chapel. The large room showed signs of battle and fire. The single stained glass window behind the throne of Voldemort depicted Satan's expulsion and imprisonment in Hell. It was rather appropriate considering many people would believe that Voldemort was the devil incarnate.

Upon sensing the approach of his advisors, Voldemort drew his wand and conjured chairs for each of them. In front of Voldemort sat and ancient looking grate which held wood and what appeared to be coal. After waiting a few moments of each of the Death Eaters present to take a seat, Voldemort sent a ball of flame at the grate which immediately set the contents ablaze. One of Voldemort's quirks was that when in his presence, Death Eaters had to show their faces at all times. Voldemort used the light, and heat, to scrutinize the facial expressions of all of his troops, not just the 'Inner Circle.'

"I take it that you have some news for me Yaxley? After all, it would be such a shame if I had to start relying on the papers for my information," Voldemort said as he threw several copies of the Daily Prophet in the direction of Yaxley. "What good are you to me if you cannot provide such vital information before it reaches the press? Because of your failure, a scouting team has been stationed at an empty estate for over a week. Tell me Yaxley, you are reasonably intelligent, what are the stakes of this war?" Voldemort questioned; his voice almost purring the last question.

"My lord, as you requested I have diligently been reviewing candidates for a spy in the Department of Mysteries. Augustus Rookwood has been my target for the past several weeks, but mapping out his schedule and routine has proven rather difficult. I only managed to lure him away from the Ministry Wednesday to place him under the Imperius. Potter and his family were a tertiary target, as you specified, and as such I dedicated my resources to completing your operations in the DoM. I was attempting to complete the secondary task you gave me when the story of the Potter's broke. My contacts had yet to report to me, and the monitoring charms in the Lord Chamberlain's office showed no activity for the previous week. I understand that the stakes are very high and that failure is not an option. I have no excuse for my disservice, except that I understood your orders to mean that the Potter target was not as important as others you had assigned me. I will accept any punishment you feel is appropriate for my failure master." Yaxley said as he left his chair and prostrated himself before the feet of Voldemort.

"You tempt me sorely Yaxley, your words are meaningless to me. I am not a purveyor of frivolity. _All_ assignments that I give you are to be top priority, especially when dealing with an individual or small number of people," Voldemort looked down at the prone form of Yaxley and adjusted his position so that his legs were crossed and his wand was resting under his free hand on his knee. "Seeing that you are solely at fault for this slight to our cause, I leave you to the mercy of your companions after our meeting. You should pray that they are as lenient to you as I am." Voldemort smiled as he watched the confused and shaking man return to his seat. The furtive glances he shot at his companions were rather amusing. Mental torture was much more amusing than physical. "I have called you all here to speak on a threat that is very much directed at our cause. There are two families which must be eliminated before our victory can be assured. Bartemius, you and Bellatrix are to covertly and discreetly survey the Longbottom family. You have until October 15 to present me with details of their protections and daily routines. As I understand it, the man has a mother living not too far from the county seat of Kent; I want her under surveillance as well."

"My lord, if I may?" Seeing Voldemort nod, Lucius continued. "The Longbottom's are close relatives of the Malfoy's and over the course of the history of our families have been rather close. My great-great-grandfather Damian gave the house that Frank and Alice occupy as a wedding gift to his daughter. The basic ward structure, blueprints, and keystones should are still in the vaults under the manor. I would request that one of my fellow council members be the ones to manipulate the wards, as family magic prohibits me from causing any perceptible harm to the keystones."

"Bartemius, it seems that fate has smiled upon you. You and Bellatrix are to assist Lucius in any way that you can to accomplish your goals. Try to install a few discrete monitoring charms on the keystones. I want to know if the Longbottom boy shows any signs of extra-ordinary magical talent." Voldemort left his seat and walked over to one of the alcoves which held a statue of the Madonna. Voldemort looked into the face of the weathered and aging statue, and hoped that the Lady would guide him on his quest to bring change to the magical world, damned as it was.

Turning back to the group after a moment of contemplation, Voldemort resumed giving out orders. "I want each of you to contact your spies at home and across the seas. James Potter and his family are to be our primary concern now. The ministry is ill equipped to be a hindrance to my plans at the moment. Bartemius, I want you to join your father's department immediately. You are to keep him distracted by any means necessary. The Potter family will return some time in mid to late October. I want each of you to begin training night and day with three death eaters from the general ranks. On the night of the thirty-first, we will attack the Potter family," Voldemort reached into his robes and removed a sheet of parchment which he instructed each person to look at and memorize its contents.

Only after Lucius had seen the parchment and had time to understand the commands of his lord did the words on the parchment make a cruel smile play on the aristocrat's lips.

"_**The Potter family can be found at 35 Woodrick Walk, Godricks Hollow, UK."**_

April 30, 1991

**Pleasant Valley Virginia, Vanquest Plantation 6:PM EST**

James and Lily Potter had been welcomed into the home of the Vanquest family, which had managed to turn the 3,000 acre farm into a combination public park/historic site. The land was divided up into several different areas for public use. The drive way and 300 acres surrounding the house were closed to the public, and was designated by a nine ft wall made of brick with fully functional gas lanterns every 20 ft or so. The main house stood on the same hill it always had, overlooking a rather large pond that stretched across the entire edge of the southern part of the estate. Oak trees lined the drive, as did the odd apple and maple.

Below the large three story colonial style plantation house, with its massive columns and Greek influences, were several more modern homes, each at least two stories and made with classical southern/classical influences. The homes belonged to the Potter Brothers and their children, and one belonged to Abigail. Lillian and her husband resided in the 'big house' as it was known. When James and Lily had first arrived at the estate they were stunned at the _space_ that their relatives had in abundance.

"Look James! It's like I can see for miles around. I've only ever seen this much undeveloped land when I toured a few private estates for historical purposes in grade school. The trees James! Look at the trees. They're everywhere." Lily was very excited as the helicopter that they were in flew over the entire estate and showed the power that the Lady Vanquest had amassed in America.

James would have responded to his wife, but he was currently trying to keep his stomach from disobeying a direct command. He had flown for most of his life, but this muggle contraption was making him rather queasy. The difference between a broom and helicopter was obviously great, at least to James.

"And this is the 'village,'" Abigail concluded her narration of the estate as they did an initial fly over of the homes that were clustered at the base of the hill that the white house rested on.

"Why in the world do you need a helicopter cousin," asked a sweating James as they began a rather rough descent that apparently was only affecting him.

"Well, daddy sometimes has to rush back to the capital in Richmond if there is a particularly important vote in the senate; plus his transport stone to the General Assembly in AL is affixed somewhere in his office. Aparation doesn't agree with him any more. He used to gladly take the long trips, but in his old age, he needs to stop suddenly sometimes in the middle of apparating. You don't know how many times he's had to alter some poor muggle's memories because he popped out of nowhere."

Finally the craft landed and the golem, which acted as pilot, came and opened the doors for the passengers as the blades were quickly coming to a stop. James rushed out and steadied himself on a tree just off the landing pad behind the massive annex that branched off from the Vanquest Mansion. "James, would you be a dear and help me with Harry," Lily called as she came out of the large craft.

"Yes darling." James wiped the sweat from his brow, steadied himself and walked back to the helicopter, noticing for the first time that the Vanquest family crest adorned the majority of the side of the vehicle.

In a window far above the tree line, Lillian Potter-Vanquest observed all that was progressing on her back lawn. Picking up an ornate cane that had been given to her by the city when she opened Vanquest University, she left the upstairs parlor and began to descend the stairs which would take her to the rear entrance. Her brothers had been kind enough to fuse her wand and the cane so that she needn't fidget for a wand when she wanted to use magic. Her brother's had also greatly expanded the interior of the old mansion, and as a consequence there were many different entrance ways and grand entrance halls each one elegant and screaming of wealth and power; not worthless privilege.

The Potter family was escorted into the grand banquet room, and seated for a light supper as the weary travelers were no doubt in need of nourishment; a still upset Harry was whisked away to the nursery by one of the many golems that Mrs. V. owned, golems served as the servant class in the CUSAM. After little Harry had been escorted from the room, Lily and James were seated as Abigail went to search for her mother and father.

Luck would have it that Lillian and John walked through the grand doorway just as Abigail was going to search for them. James and Lily stood, out of respect, as the venerable mages made their way to table as another golem moved their chairs for them.

"Good evening James, scion of the Potter Family, son of my cousin. I welcome you to the Vanquest seat of power, and while you are here you are free to go anywhere and see anything. It has been quite some time since my, extended, family has been in contact with me. I raise my glass to you James Potter, and to you Lily. I know of the trials and struggles which plague England right now, and also of the bravery that you both have shown in this adverse time. May God bless you for your dedication to your families and to your country." Lillian stood from the head of the table, John on her right and Abigail on her left. After everyone returned to their seat Lillian signaled for the first course to be served.

"I heard, through the grapevine, that you enjoy a good Château de Boons Farm with your meal James. We have a special selection for you tonight, a rare red 1983…still in the box!" Lillian looked at James with a serious expression that Minerva McGonagall would be hard pressed to match. Before James could answer one of the servants placed the "box-wine" in front of James with a little bow on top. James and Lily stared at it dumbfounded. Just before James was going to speak, Lillian burst into laughter along with the other members of the Vanquest Family.

"I'm sorry James, it's a little joke that I play on all of my first time guests; as a kind of 'ice breaker'. I know that I have a reputation for a frosty demeanor, but this is a great way of lightening the mood and showing that we have a healthy respect for humor." Lillian wiped away a tear of mirth from her eye as she finished explaining her little joke. It took James a few moments to realize that he had just been pranked, but he joined in and even though Lily was tired, she did as well.

"I must say Lillian that I love your way of greeting people! I was just speaking to my wife yesterday of how there needs to be more laughter back home. How there should be a chance for more people to enjoy themselves again." James' expression became much more somber as he reflected on the situation in his home land. "I will be honest cousin; I don't know what to do. I just recently became the head of our family, and I feel as though I am unable to protect my charges against _all_ of the threats that our family faces. It seems as though every choice that I make will fail," James turned to look at his wife, "and no matter whom I trust they have an ulterior motive."

"James don't start again! I don't care that you question Professor Dumbledore, he is a powerful man! He is the only man that Voldemort fears for Christ's sake! Dumbledore has offered us a means of protection that is infallible and cannot be breached. You and I both researched the Fidelius Charm and we both agree that the plan is foolproof. I will not discuss this with you any further." Lily roughly pushed away from the table and stood staring down at James. "I beg your pardon Lady Vanquest, Mister Speaker, but I have need of a restroom," Lily spoke in a deceptively calm voice.

"Of course Lily," Lillian spoke, snapping her fingers for a servant to come, "please follow the golem to the restroom. He will wait with you and escort you back." Lily briskly left the hall and followed the construct for some distance until they were out of earshot of the family.

"Alright James, let's have it!" Lillian said snapped in a no nonsense voice.

"I beg your pardon madam?" James asked. "What would you have me give you?"

"I want to know whom that pitiful excuse for a mudblood thinks she is, disrespecting you in such a public manner! If your father were alive, he would surely take matters into his own hands and see that the ornery bitch was disposed of." Lillian took a sip from her wine and leveled a stare that could penetrate lead at James.

"Now see here woman, that is my wife you are talking about! Furthermore how dare you, a near squib, dare question the actions of your head of house! I should have you arrested for such treacherous acts." James fumed at the old crone whom was silently staring at him from the head of the table.

"It's far past time you had a wake-up call _child_ and I'll be damned if I let you tarnish the good reputation of the family in this manner! How dare you accept anything from a Dumbledore, I've never heard of that family." Lillian rose from the table and leveled the knob of her cane at James' head. Power began to saturate the room, and James began to realize he may, may, have made a mistake in speaking so coarsely to Mrs. V. "As for being a 'squib' why don't I take you out to the woodshed and show you just how powerless I am! Whom do you think created the golems, and whose magic they feast on!? I did not attain the position of Chancellor of Magic by popular vote you little whelp!" Lillian raised her cane vertically, just above her head and an intense light show began to play out in the room, as the entire house began to shake from Lillian's rage. "I have power unmatched, and I have been touched by God's own hand. I have seen the splendors of his mercy and can unleash the pain of his judgment. I ask you,_ boy_, whom are you and what do you believe?"

It took James a moment to come to his senses, and recognize the ancient form of greeting, but he steadied himself, removed his wand, and started his own portion of the greeting ritual that Lillian had initiated. As power began to flow through James, no where close to Lillian's, in a deep voice James answered. "I am James, Master of the House of Potter for the British Isles. I have been chosen by God to carry out his will in both the House of Lords for Her Majesties Parliament and serve as the Lord Chamberlain for the Wizengamot of Great Britain. I serve both my God and my Queen to the best of my abilities, I have been blessed with powers unique to the Potter family and seek council and wisdom from you, my cousin, Lillian Potter-Vanquest in the matter of family and the security of the British Isles. I ask you now, mistress of House Vanquest, will you have me and mine? Will you protect and honor my secrets?"

With her cane in the same position, Lillian quickly brought it down to her side as she began the final portion of the 'Old greeting.' "I, Lillian Potter-Vanquest, with the authority granted to me by God himself do recognize you Lord Potter as a representative of Her Majesties government and welcome you to the Confederated Union of Southern American Mages! May your conflicts be resolved peaceably and succinctly. I offer you my hand in friendship, without reservation to you and your family. Will you offer the same?"

"I shall." James said as he exited his seat and clasped hands with the very imposing woman. After James and Lillian had returned to their seats, James looked up and asked, "Was all of that really necessary Lady Vanquest?"

"Yes James, and if you will hear me out, I'll explain why it was absolutely necessary." The main course was served just before Lillian began her speech. Unknown to James Lily decided that a visit with Harry would help her to cool off. "It was necessary because I needed you, as the leader of the Wizengamot, to recognize the Vanquest line. Now that you have recognized me as an equal and independent branch of the family, there will be no reason why I can't be petitioned to hold a position on the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Wait…Wait!" James' mind had just farted and he couldn't make any sense of the happenings. "Why did you need me to recognize you as separate from the family? As far as I knew I would be coming here to welcome you back into the family?"

"God no," Lillian began, "I was cast out of the family the moment that my Uncle died. My stipend was revoked, and almost all evidence of my existence was removed from the family Grimoir. Through some wise investments I was able to pay back the initial funds that my grandfather had given me to secure my life here in the South. After that I had no contact with the family. Now that I have your recognition, as a Lord in the Wizengamot, I could feasibly return to England someday, or my heir could, and claim a seat on that _august_ body, which is what is needed for membership in the ICW. I would need that symbolic seat to reach an international audience. As it is, the CUSAM has been barred from trading with many countries because embargoes placed by the ICW, on the behest of those fucking Yankees."

"One of my goals while in office was to reopen the trade agreements that the CUSAM had with other countries, but to do that I had to find a way to get a voice in the damnable place. As we are both the highest representatives of our government, our little oath will carry over to our countries until they are renegotiated or broken. Don't be mad James; I know for a fact that your economy has been suffering ever since the great split. As a means of compensation, I will give you three non negotiable terms for the formal treaty that we'll be drafting later on. Does that sound fair?" Lillian smirked at him as she tucked in to her lamb chops and steamed greens.

"Uhm…When I'm not so tired and have had time to think about exactly what has happened, I'll answer your question Lady Vanquest." _Damn it! I left the UK to get away from manipulative old people! Now I find a vindictive family member whom should have never been removed from the family. I need to watch my ass. Damn this tiring day!_ "Lady Vanquest, I'm going to be frank. I did not travel 3,000 plus miles to negotiate treaties with a foreign head of state. I came to you because you are family and I need your help. I plan on staying in the CUSAM for at least three months before touring the Western Eremites, and the MSA. I need you advise on how to handle the 'Voldemort' problem as you have dealt with several upstarts over the last several decades if my information is correct. I also came to bring my wife from the influences of the, commoner, Dumbledore." James understood the game that his cousin was playing, and he intended to play right along with her. She was old school pureblood, as well as a modern southern cavalier.

"There have been many attempts over the last thirty odd years by many different idiots to wrest power from my family, but my brothers, my husband, and I have made sure that our benevolent reign will not come to an end anytime soon." Desert had been served sometime between James' internal rant and the mention of Dumbledore and the start of Lillian's explanation. James quickly discovered that he _loved_ pecan pie and ice cream. "I have done what the General Assembly, especially the Virginia Delegates, asked of me. Whenever there was word of an organized resistance to the current government it was dealt with in the fastest and most brutal way possible." James sputtered on his pie as he looked at her questioningly.

"You have to understand James; the Yankees have been trying to overthrow this government since January of 1861. The muggles have one outcome of the _Civil _War, but the mages here obviously had different results. I have had no less than eight attempts on my life by Yankee trained assassins in the last fourteen years. Because of our breaking with the _Union_, we lost out representation in the ICW, but we have compensated by opening consulates in every nation that will accept us. My predecessor was satisfied with the status quo; he believed that the South was fully capable of supporting itself and one of the strongest nations in the wizarding world. He allowed for stagnation, corruption, and DAMN YANKEES to control his government! When the people found that he placed 16 Yankees into intimate government positions, there was a, _reform,_ led by a more conservative faction of the government and, as their candidate, I have remained in power ever since." Lillian took a sip of her wine and gauged his expression.

"Yes James, you could call me a dictator, you could call me a totalitarian terror, you could call me Stalin for all I care, but my methods have turned this country around. We were severely behind the rest of the developed world at the onset of my reign and today no other country can come close to our military, scientific, arcane, and educational might! There is compulsory military service for every magical child starting from age 14 until death." Seeing his confused look, she clarified. "Physical training and basic combat spells only taught until the child reaches the age of 20. After 20, the full program is instituted."

"I find this fascinating cousin, but what does this have to do with me and my family?" A weary James asked as he noticed for the first time how suddenly tired he felt.

"Oh, I'm sure that it is relevant to you somehow, but I had to talk long enough for the potion in your pie to kick in. The Karo negates the taste you see, and I never allow guests into my house without verifying their identities. I learned that lesson many years ago." Rising from the table, Lillian sent the other members of the Vanquest family out. She walked over to the confused looking James as he feebly tried to rush from the table and exit the room. He was jetting disoriented however, and his mind sluggish. He collapsed in a corner near the door leading to the kitchen, just behind his chair. Lillian slowly moved to stand next to the prone figure, as her staff head began to glow. Lowering it level to the man's torso, she said in a quiet voice to the barely conscious man, "I apologize if you are James Potter. I will make sure that a better explanation is given later," a feral smile played on her lips, "but if you are not James Potter, only pain and death await you. _**Binden Sie Zauberei! Wird Betäubt!**_"

After she cast her spells, to bind his magic and stun him, Lillian snapped her fingers and her golem went on alert. There was at least one more adult in the house that needed a demonstration of CUSAM hospitality. There was much to do and many different ways to be interrogated. Whatever magic these fools had on them that triggered her sensors was poorly hidden…bastards. _They just keep getting sloppier and sloppier._ Lillian thought as she made her way to her office. She had several of her Inquisition Officers to invite over for evening tea and maybe, just maybe, a little fun like in the good ol' days. _It's been a while since they had a challenge. They'll have fun figuring out why these idiots wore a tracking charm my wards saw three miles out._ With that final thought Lillian closed her office door and made several calls for an evening, a week, maybe even several months worth of _fun_.

April 31, 1991 3AM

51°21'16.89"N, 3°17'51.90"E (Belgium)

Dumbledore's Secret Vacation Home

Dumbledore had been tracking the Potter family over the last several days as they had their little _vacation_ going to the CUSAM, and muggle America. He had followed their progress on a holographic map from one of his trinkets until he became bored and ultimately turned in for the evening; which had been at nine o'clock the evening before. He had seen the same information for the last several days and was sure that nothing major would be happening. As he was going to bed, Albus saw that they were just leaving the Birmingham Airport and had no interest in watching a blinking dot for God only knew how long. So he did the sensible thing that any distinguished gentleman would do; he counted his Speedo collection and rearranged his magazines before he turned in for the evening. He should have remembered to turn the alarm volume down on his device, but he didn't.

The second that the Potters crossed the ward lines into Virginia a rhythmic pulsing began from the device that powered his tracking spells on the Potter Family. The louder the pulse the more power it had to use to search for the signal being sent from the individuals. Maybe if Albus had checked then, Lillian might not have detected any suspicious behavior, but he didn't. The pulsing began to grow increasingly louder until the moment that the chopper carrying the Potter family hit the outer-layers of wards around the Vanquest estate. The devise, sitting in a special basin that drew in ambient magic to power it, suddenly expended the entire reservoir as a visible beam of energy soared threw the house, rose to an incredible height, and began racing, faster than the speed of sound, to the last known location of the Potter family. By the time the Chopper landed the beam had already crashed into the wards of the Vanquest estate and flickered from existence. After all, those wards had faced more fearsome and direct attack before.

While this event would certainly cause Dumbledore alarm, he wouldn't be doing anything about it for a considerable time in the foreseeable future. The basin that Dumbledore used to power his most prized trinket was an old Bolshevik Ward Buster Generator. It looked much like a pensive, but gathered a considerable amount of energy from whatever tiny amount of magic may be in an area. It had been gathering energy steadily for the last 80 plus years and had never before been emptied so fast or for such a demanding device. After the device had sent out the locator beam, the basin began to rapidly pull active magic from the environment, which shouldn't have been possible but Dumbledore rarely checked the settings of the device. At precisely 3:05 AM, after the five second burst had happened, the basin was surrounded by a sickly green glow as _all _of the magic within a five mile radius was sucked into the device.

Countless priceless heirlooms and devices were rendered inoperable until Dumbledore could re-enchant them. Several Fidelius Charms, that were not powered by ward stones, failed, and Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything about it any time soon. As a matter of fact Dumbledore would find himself lucky to have the strength needed to travel to the nearest magical hospital, Str. Das Magische Krankenhaus von Luther, _if_ he woke up anytime within the next three days.

It would be a house elf that found Dumbledore three days later, severely dehydrated, that alerted the Belgian Hospital to Dumbledore's condition.

It would seem that fate had bitten Dumbledore on his proverbial ass.

Author's notes:

Have none. Let me know what you think. Special Thanks to Ham-On-Wry, Bluezy, The Resident, and Diannathehuntress.

-EV.


End file.
